The Art of Seducing Robert Goren
by DejaBlue1972
Summary: BobbyOC. This is a follow up to "The Seduction of Robert Goren." This oneshot is rated M for nudity, sexual situations and one bad swear word. Read and enjoy


**Author's notes: I hadn't really planned on doing a follow up to "The Seduction of Robert Goren," but then I was driving on my way to work when the concept popped into my head. That, plus I remembered what TriStateCopFan had written in her review of "The Seduction" about Bobby appreciating "head games" as a part of foreplay. I must give credit and thanks to her for the inspiration of this piece. So, I'm telling you now, this oneshot is rated M for nudity, sexual situations that fall just short of adults doing adult things and one bad swear word. You have been thoroughly warned of what to expect. LOL LO:CI and its characters belong to Dick Wolf and company; I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Any and all mistakes made are my own. Read and enjoy. :o)**

**

* * *

**

Tuesday, June 17  
Bobby's Apartment, 1:00 a.m.

Detective Robert Goren stifled a yawn as he pressed the 'popcorn' button on his microwave. He knew he should really be going to bed, but he was too wound up after coming off the stakeout to go to sleep just yet. He turned on the laptop that was on the kitchen table. He was about to sit down when the microwave beeped. He took out the popcorn bag and opened it carefully, then dumped its contents into a bowl.

Bobby picked up a beer and the bowl of popcorn and walked back over to the table. He sat down and took a swig of his beer. As he munched on his popcorn, Bobby did a little web surfing before going to log into his e-mail account. _"Good grief! Where did all of this junk mail come from?" _he thought as he saw that the inbox had over 400 messages. He quickly scanned through and deleted all the junk e-mails, bringing the number of unread messages to 50. _"That's much better!" _

Bobby smiled as he saw a couple of messages from his significant other for the past 2 years, Angelica Pierson-St. John. He raised an eyebrow in surprise as he read the first message from her. It said:

_

* * *

_

The Art of Seduction

_by H. Lee Sinclair_

_As most men and women know, seducing the opposite sex is an art form. An art form that usually takes a lifetime of trial and error to figure out which techniques will work and which techniques won't work._

_The intent of this article is to help those individuals who are either seeking new ideas or are looking to enhance the techniques they already use. To start off the process, this reporter had the distinct opportunity and pleasure of interviewing Detective First Grade Robert Goren of the New York Police Department's Major Case Squad, which is located on the 11__th__ floor at One Police Plaza. The purpose of interviewing Detective Goren was to get a sense, from a man's perspective, of what seduction techniques work on him._

_When asked what a woman would do to seduce him, Detective Goren replied, "A woman could very easily seduce me through my senses." Yes, ladies and gentlemen, you read that correctly. It seems that being able to stimulate those __5 senses that most of us are born with is an invaluable tool to have in your arsenal of techniques when you want to seduce your significant other. And according to the handsome detective, all senses are "equally important when it comes to the art of seduction." _

_So, without further ado, dear readers, here's a list of examples of how Detective Robert Goren is seduced through his senses._

_Sense of Sight – The curve of a woman's exposed neck; tiny bit of lace showing from a woman's bra._

_Sense of Smell – The musky smell a woman has after working out before taking a shower; the enticing smell of a woman's shampoo or shower gel._

_Sense of Sound – The giggle a woman lets out when he rubs his 5 o'clock shadow on her shoulder._

_Sense of Taste – A very good home cooked meal._

_Sense of Touch – A woman running her fingers through his hair; caressing his cheek or other certain other body parts._

_Ladies and gentlemen, there you have it. A seduction technique to try out the next time you're feeling frisky and want to get your partner in the mood. Is this guaranteed to work? Hmm, that's a good question. Detective Goren has said that very few women have perfected the art of seducing of him._

_Now, I'm not sure, but the detective's words sounded like a challenge to me. And anyone who knows Heaven Lee Sinclair knows that I'm always game for an interesting challenge. As a matter of fact, if Detective Goren is issuing a challenge, I'm willing to make this challenge even more…challenging. How can I do that, you ask? That's simple. I propose to NOT stimulate one of his senses. Thereby, making THAT one sense more important than all of his other senses._

_Well, dear readers, I'm off to see if Detective Robert Goren is up (no pun intended) to this challenge. I'll let you know happens in the next issue. Paz y__ amor__, everyone._

* * *

Bobby re-read the e-mail 3 more times. A sly grin spread across his lips as he got up and went to his bedroom. He picked up his cell phone and hit the speed dial number for Angel's cell as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

* * *

"Hey, Handsome," Angel said sleepily.

"Hey, Beautiful," Bobby said.

"Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. I'm at home. Why do you ask?"

Angel chuckled. "Just in case you haven't looked at a clock lately, it's 1:40 a.m."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Bobby said. "I didn't realize it was so late. I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's okay. I'd be more worried if Alex or Captain Ross had called this late. Anyway, que pasa, Papi Chulo? What's up?"

"I just finished reading this "article" written by Heaven Lee Sinclair. I must say that I'm very impressed."

"Thank you. I hoped you'd like it."

"I'm especially intrigued by Ms. Sinclair's challenge of sensory deprivation," Bobby said huskily. "You want to tell me which sense won't be seduced?"

"No, I won't tell you," Angel said. "Let it be a surprise."

Bobby laughed. "You're definitely going to make this an interesting challenge, huh? Well, I'm game. When and where?"

"Depends on your work schedule," Angel answered.

"Well, I've got court, catch up on paperwork and 2 more days of stakeout before I'll have a free day to see you. I'll try to let you know something later on today."

"Okay, cool." Angel stifled a yawn. "I guess I'd better go back to sleep. I've got a staff meeting at Martin Baker Martin in the morning."

"Alright, Beautiful. Good night. I love you."

"Good night, Handsome. I love you, too."

* * *

Bobby closed his cell phone, then placed it on the bedside table. He laid back on the bed, folding his hands underneath his head as he stared up at the ceiling. He smiled to himself as he thought about the e-mail. Bobby knew one thing for certain: being with Angel was an adventure.

**

* * *

**

Saturday, June 21  
1 Police Plaza  
Major Case Squad Room, 3:26 p.m.

Bobby sighed as he finished signing his report forms. He placed them in a manila folder, then placed the folder in his outbox. He stood and stretched a little bit. He walked over to Captain Ross' office, knocking on the open door. Ross looked up. "I'm done with my reports, Captain. I'm getting ready to leave," Bobby said. The captain nodded his head. "Your partner finished as well?" "Yes. She left about 10 minutes ago." "Very good. Go enjoy the rest of your weekend. I'll see you on Monday."

"Thanks, Captain," Bobby said. He turned around and headed towards the elevators, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

* * *

"Thank you for calling Computer City. This is Angel. Can I help you?"

"Hey, Beautiful," Bobby said.

"Hey, Handsome. What's up?"

"Not much. I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving work now."

"Cool. You heading straight home?"

"No. I'm going to the barbershop first, then home."

"I'll see you at your place," Angel replied. "See ya when you get there."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye, Bobby."

**

* * *

**

Saturday, June 21  
Bobby's Apartment, 6:03 p.m.

Bobby whistled softly as he walked to his apartment, looking through the week's accumulated mail. He took his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. "Angel, I'm home," he said as he entered and closed the door behind him. He tossed the mail on the countertop island and stood in the middle of the floor. "Oh, shit!" he exclaimed softly when Angel walked into the living room.

Angel entered the living room wearing one of Bobby's old light blue dress shirts, with the sleeves rolled up and panties. Her hands were hidden behind her back. He smiled as he watched her approach him. "Uh, what are you hiding back there, Miss St. John?" he asked. She just looked at him and smiled, not saying a word. She held up a small dry erase board that had an eraser and a marker attached to it. _"Hi Handsome. Nice haircut"_ were the words written on it.

Bobby tilted his head to the side, a slightly confused look on his face. "Thank you. You mad at me or something?" he asked. Angel shook her head as she erased and wrote. She turned the board towards Bobby for him to read. "Not mad. This is the challenge. No sound from me," he said aloud. He gave her a big smile as he raised an eyebrow. "So, you're going to deprive me of the sound of your voice?" Angel nodded. "How long do you plan on doing this?" She shrugged, then wrote _"Until you beg."_

* * *

Bobby chuckled as he moved closer to Angel, invading her personal space with his presence. He put his hands behind his back as he leaned down and whispered huskily in her ear, "I…don't beg." She held her breath as he slowly made figure eights with his tongue against the side of her neck. Bobby had a big sexy and triumphant smirk on his face when he straightened up, knowing what he had just done would make her weak in the knees.

Angel silently took a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds before exhaling. She took a small step back away from Bobby, looking him up and down. _"That's not fair," _she quickly wrote. He grinned as he reached out and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him. He put one of his hands underneath her shirt, making lazy circles with his thumb on one of her erect nipples. He whispered in her ear, "You started it. I'm going to take a shower. I hope you join me."

Bobby let Angel go and walked off towards the bathroom, leaving her breathless and wanting more in his wake. "I guess dinner will have to wait," she said aloud softly as she just stood there, wondering who was trying to seduce who.

* * *

Bobby had a big smile plastered on his face as he showered. He was very proud of himself at the fact that he had thrown Angel off of her game. _"Two of us can play head games, too," _he thought. Still, he was a little bothered by not hearing her voice, the soft lilt of her Southern accent. _"Could it be that she's actually accomplished her goal?" _He shook his head and said, "Nah." He turned off the warm water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing the towel that was hanging on the back of the door. He dried himself off completely before wrapping the towel around his waist and walking off to the bedroom.

* * *

Bobby stood in the bedroom doorway and watched Angel as she lit the tea light candle in the fragrance oil warmer. He inhaled deeply as the smell of lavender filled the air. He kept watching her as she walked towards the radio that was on the top shelf of the 4 tiered glass shelf. She turned it on, pressing the seek button to find a station. Bobby walked up behind her, putting his arms around her waist as she settled on a local jazz station. "You don't strike me as the jazz listening type," he murmured playfully in her ear.

Angel looked up at Bobby and smiled. Then she turned around, putting her arms around his waist. He smiled as he looked into her gray eyes, tracing her nose and lips with his index finger. "Are you taking requests?" he asked. She pursed her lips as she thought for a few seconds before nodding her head. "Say something," he said. Angel arched an eyebrow as she smiled and shook her head.

Bobby grunted lightly at Angel's determination to make him beg. He looked at her before leaning down and giving her a deep kiss. "Touch me, querida," he said in a deep throaty voice when they came up for air. She smiled as she pulled away from him. She put her hand in the middle of his chest, slowly pushing him backwards towards the bed. Bobby sat down on the foot of the bed and laid back. He gasped loudly as Angel straddled him, positioning herself just right where she could control his erection with her movements. He silently cursed at the fact that his towel and her panties were in the way.

* * *

Angel moved Bobby's arms above his head, pinning his wrists to the bed with her hands as best she could, knowing that he was much stronger than her. She leaned down to look at him. A devilish smile crossed her lips as she watched him gasp each time she rubbed her body against his most sensitive parts. "You are so wrong," he said breathlessly. She bit her bottom lip when he bucked his body up towards her.

A light laugh escaped from Bobby's lips as Angel narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not going to beg," he said. She tilted her head to one side, then the other. She leaned down and began planting soft kisses along his stubbly jaw line. While she had him distracted with the kisses, she removed one of her hands from his wrists and snaked it underneath the towel, slowly stroking his erection up and down. "Oh God!" Bobby moaned as he moved his body in time with the rhythmic strokes from her hand.

Angel smiled to herself as she removed her hand, putting back onto Bobby's wrists. She raised herself up to look at his face. He was breathing heavily as he looked at her. "Please…say something," he pleaded softly. She looked at him without saying a word, taking in his facial features. She leaned down, pressing her lips against his ear. A warm shiver of excitement ran through Bobby's body when Angel blew lightly in his ear. "My body's on fire, Bobby. Put it out," she whispered.

Hearing Angel's voice was all the incentive Bobby needed as he switched their positions, putting her on her back in one fluid motion. He pressed his body against hers, positioning the lower half of his body between her legs. "First things first," he said as he rubbed his scruffy cheek against her exposed neck.

Angel giggled.


End file.
